Falling for the Falls
by no.1potterhead
Summary: Series of Channy one shots, some portraying what happened in actual episodes of what Chad thinks and others are extra one shots in between. R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is officially my third fanfiction! Yay! I was recently writing a fanfiction for cloud 9 but I kinda lost inspiration in the story so I might cancel it, tear. Anywho! These are just a series of Channy one shots that I thought of out of the blue! Please Read and Review! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC

Summary: Series of Channy one shots, some portraying what happened in actual episodes of what Chad thinks and others are extra one shots in between. R and R please!

Chapter 1: Falling for the Falls, Chad's POV

"I need to talk to you immediately!" Sonny said earnestly, walking into Stage two.

Wow, it's like she knew that he was thinking about her right before she came in. Creepy. But then again, he was always thinking about her beautiful hair and chocolate brown eyes. How she always had that amazing smile on her face that could make him melt like fallen ice cream abandoned on the sidewalk during a hot, Californian summer day. How she could never do anything without being cute. Stupid cute, he thought to himself. He had realized that he liked Sonny ever since she pulled off that stunt during Musical Chairs. After that, Chad could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her, and her not having a clue. That really got to him. Every time he saw her with another guy, even Grico or Nady; those were their names right? He could never remember. Anyway every single time she was talking to another guy, jealousy coursed through his veins. Like that time Blondie told him that Sonny was going on date with James Conroy, he felt like exploding with anger. Especially when he said he preferred Blondie over Sonny. That got him both incredibly happy and upset. Upset because he was gonna break Sonny's heart and happy because it still gave him a chance to ask Sonny out. When she choose him to be her fake date, his heart filled with both glee and disappointment. _If only this was a real date_ , he kept thinking to himself that night. _If only that kiss was real, if only she knew how I felt. But she doesn't,_ he thought sadly. Truth is, when he saw the kiss cam picture, he wanted to scream. All those sweet things he did for Sonny, they were all hints, but she never got them.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here, I need a favor."

"I don't have time to help you with your science project," she said quickly.

"(Snorts) please, I have actual scientists for that."

It's true I do, and they better get me an A! I saw her confused face and I saw it as a sign to continue.

"I need a tennis judge, word on the street is that you can help," I stated simply.

"What? I'm not a tennis judge."

"So you just made that up?"

Ok, that is messed up.

"Yes, but listen…"

"Who makes up something like that?" I interrupted. I'm sorry but that annoyed me, I really need a bias tennis judge and I was really hoping it would be Sonny.

"Who needs a free-lance tennis judge?" she retorted.

I do!

"Actually, I'm hosting my annual charity tournament and I don't want to lose again." Haha let's see what see says to that. Wait why is she smiling?

"Oh I see. Well, as much as I'd like to help you cheat for a good cause I can't. Why? Oh yeah 'cause I'm not a tennis judge!"

Well, that was rude! I'm a little annoyed now but I can't be annoyed at Sonny for long. She's too cute. Stupid cute.

"Uh huh. So what you want?" I asked trying to hold onto my annoyance.

"Some answers!" she exclaimed.

"To what?" I used my annoyed face.

"To how it all ends! To how long it's gonna be before you ask the girl you're destined to be with." She said passionately.

"I'm not sure I can answer that." Ok, now I'm confused. Is she saying what I think she is?

"Aren't you in charge of your destiny?"

"Uh, I guess?"

"Then it's time to say enough. When two people are this right for each other there's only one thing to do."

"How long have you felt this way?" Oh my goodness, she is pouring her heart out for me! FINALLY!

"Just since yesterday. It hasn't been long but it hit me like a ton of bricks." She said, putting her fist on her chest, right where her heart is heart.

"I mean I guess I feel the same way," I said smiling. _This is it, don't get cold feet now,_ I told myself.

"Well, then do something about it!" she exclaimed!

"Okay I will." _DO IT! BE A MAN!_

"Great!"

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" Finally! Oh it feels so great to ask her this!

Sonny looks shocked. She looks so cute when she's shocked. Wait a sec, She's shocked!? Uh Oh.

"I-I'm sorry, did you just ask me out?!"

"I'm sorry, didn't you just beg me to?" I said with attitude. Inside I'm freaking out. Why is she acting like this.

"Wait did you think I was talking about... Oh dear this is awkward!"

Fudge, what did I do. Ok, don't panic. Just flow out of this.

"(laughs awkwardly) Sure is... I mean I know why it's awkward just wanna know if you know...why it's awkward?"

"I was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe, but you seem to be talking-"

"Na-na-no yup yup me too, same page. Whoo!" Ok good, remain calm.

"Whoo hoo!"

"See I just thought you thought I thought it was awkward because uou thought I was asking you out, Ya'no rather than Mackenzie asking Chloe out, which I was." Does that even make any sense?!

"Yeah but you said Sonny-"

"Yeah buh buh that's awkward."

"So..." she said, walking past me.

"So..." I repeated. _Break the ice,_ I thought frantically.

"You're a Mackenzie Falls fan now!" I guess that will work.

"Yeah!"

"(in between both yeahs) Cool."

"(in between both cool's') Yeah."

"Cool." This is so awkward. Think of something witty and clever to say.

"So I suppose I should probably tell you that I'm a So Random fan now."

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, but I'd be lying." _Clever!_

Awe dang it she looks disappointed. Ok just shut up for now!

"You know it's funny,"

Good, she's talking.

"Like I learned with Makenzie Falls, sometimes if you look at something with an open mind you can surprise yourself, so, yeah."

"What?" Why am I always so confused with this girl?

"Yeah I'll go out with you."

My heart just skipped a beat. Am I dreaming? Am I imagining things!? Should I pinch myself?! No! Just react before she changes her mind. _SPEAK YOU GUTLESS JELLYFISH, SPEAK!_

"Good," I can feel my smile already bursting onto my face. _Keep your cool, Chad!_

"Good," she replied.

"So we're doing this," I said. Just to clarify, I didn't want to walk up and find it to be a perfect dream that never came true.

"I guess so."

Ok she looks like she is smiling too. _She likes me,_ my mind sing-songed. She turned to walk away, her hair flowing perfectly on her shoulders and back. She snapped but ran back, grabbing my arm. I felt tingles shooting from her touch to every direction of my body, I love the feeling. It feels warm and safe.

"Wait. So I still don't know. Does Mackenzie ever ask—"

"Bah bah bah bah. If we're gonna make this thing work, I'm going to have to insist you never ask me about my business," I managed to say while still feeling the butterflies that she realized in my stomach from her touch.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'm gonna have to check the blogs like everybody else," she said walking away, leaving me behind smiling the biggest smile since a lot time.

So what did you think?!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for everyone who reviewed I really do appreciate it! So this is chapter 2! This chapter is what I think happened when Chad broke Sonny out of jail. Enjoy

Chapter 2: Milady in the Big House

I was sitting in the commissary, enjoying my usual break. I was daydreaming about Sonny again. I can't believe that we are finally dating. She's my girlfriend. _Sonny Munroe is my girlfriend!_ Man, that had a nice ring to it.

"What? No, there must be some sort of mistake." Sonny's voice said. What do you mean, Sonny!? There is no mistake, unless I dreamed the whole thing. It wouldn't be the first time. But that can't be right. I'm 100% sure that this time I'm not dreaming. Another voice cut into my thoughts.

"Or has there? Sonny Munroe, shoplifter. Looks like that necklace just got some matching bracelets. I'm Ryan Laughlin for _Tween Weekly TV."_

"WHAT?!" I practically spit out my froyo. I stared at the TV to see Sonny with a scared face being taken with two police officers and Penelope shaking her head no, trying to clear up the situation. **(A/N I didn't mention Tawni so it's like in the episode where nobody notices her.)** I need to get down there.

I ran out of the studio, abandoning my froyo to get to my car. I drove to the mall and ignored all the crazy fans that shouted and screamed things along the lines of:

"YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED!"

"SIGN MY FACE!"

"CAN I HAVE A PICTURE WITH YOU?!"

I ran to the sheriff office in the mall. **(A/N imagine the jail in Good Luck Charlie)**

"Where's Sonny?!" I demanded.

The officer just started at me. I ran passed him before he could answer to the cell in the back was, where Sonny was inside.

"Chad! I knew you would come!"  
I ran over and grabbed her hand through the bars.

"Don't worry, Sonny I'll bail you out."

The officer gave me papers to sign to pay the bail and we ran out of the mall ignoring the paparazzi and screaming fans.

I drove with Sonny back to the studio where we walked hand in hand to Marshall's office.

"Chad, thank you so much for bailing me out of jail."

"Well, can't have milady rotting away in the big house." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Thanks again for the reviews! This I what I imagined after Chad didn't believe Sonny kept his secret.

Chapter 3: You Told

"Yeah, now leave milady alone!" I screamed out the window.

"Shut up, Chinese-food guy! Oh my gosh, it's Chad Dylan Cooper," Ryan Laughlin exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he's telling you to leave his lady alone!"

"Oh really? Did your fortune cookie tell you to say that? Ha ha ha!" The other reporters started laughing

I felt my eyes go wide and my face go red from anger and embarrassment.

"You told?" I said with a sad tone.

"No I didn't," Sonny replied

"How'd they all find out, Sonny? You were the only one who knew."

"Chad, I didn't tell anybody about your fortune cookies. Oh my gosh, you don't believe me."

"Well…" I hesitated.

"Are you thinking about checking a cookie?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Would that be bad?" I asked cautiously

"I don't know. Let's see."

She's being so casual with this

"He who checks cookie, checks into hospital." She exclaimed, crushing the cookie and throwing it onto the floor.

Never mind, she's not being casual with this.

"Come on, Sonny. I told you a secret, now everybody knows about it. What am I supposed to think?" I questioned with the anger returning to me.

"You're not supposed to think. I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to trust me! You know what? Just take your stupid fortune cookies and your private plane and just go," she demanded.

I felt my heart sink as she kicked me out of her apartment. I was now outside her door. I had to think of something to say to change her mind of kicking me out. Quick, anything!

"You're gonna lose all your Chad miles." Seriously, Chad, seriously? That's the best you could do?

"Out," she said and slammed the door in my face. I walked toward the elevator, I felt a gust of wind and heard a voice say hi to me. But I was too upset to acknowledge the person and say hello back. **(A/N It was Tawni if you couldn't guess it XD.)** I walked past all the reporters not caring what they were saying to me. I got into my car and drove home. I finally arrived to my bedroom, laid on my bed, not bothering to change my clothes, and cried. This was the first time I ever cried over a girl. But Sonny wasn't just a girl, she was _my girl._ The key word in this sentence is "was." The thought of that made me cry even more. I was so tired and so sad that I cried myself to sleep, only to have to wake up the next day to go to work and cry even more on set. Why did I let you go shortstack?


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, thanks for all the reviews! Here is probably my last chapter. I think we all agree, we were robbed from a proper season finale. So here it is. Takes place right after Chad and Sonny run into each other.

Chapter 4: Tell Me What to Do

"Hey. Oh, sorry." Sonny said.

"Hey. I'm not looking for anything. I'm just walking." I said shyly. Every time I saw Sonny and remembered our break up, my heart broke all over again.

"Oh yeah, me too." She replied

"Well, I heard you really killed it at the patio last night," if you couldn't tell, I was desperate to talk to Sonny

"As a matter of fact I did," she said proudly

"Well, sorry I wasn't there to see it."

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Maybe. I, um So I guess I'll see you around, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll see you around, Chad."

"Good," I said

"Good," she exclaimed

"Fine," she stated.

"Fine."

She turned around and started walking away. I did the same. I could hear her softly singing:

 _Tell me what to do-ooh about you I already know, I can see in your eyes when you're telling the truth._

I finally realized it. The song was for me, wasn't it? Yup it definitely was! I turned back around and ran towards Sonny. She was still singing when I caught up to her. I grabbed her from the wrist firmly but softly. I turned her towards me.

"I'll tell you what to do," I whispered and kissed her.

She tensed the moment our lips touched but softened immediately. She pulled apart and stared into my eyes.

"Forgive me, please. I am so sorry, Sonny. I was stupid I know that I don't deserve you after what I did. I love you." I said everything I could muster. Realized her wrist and started to walk away, dejected.

"Wait!"

I turned around quickly and faced her.

"I missed you, Cooper," she whispered. My eyes went wide and I broke into a smile that I haven't felt since our special moments. From the time I met her, the prom, Lookout Mountain, Eric, our fake date, the doghouses, and when I asked her out. It was the special smile I reserved for her. She ran back into my arms and we hugged. She held my hand and we walked together in totally bliss.

It was then that I realized, she gave me the perfect smile.


End file.
